Catur
by D-in-exile
Summary: Ketika pertama kali Charles bertanya apakah Erik mau bermain catur dengannya, Erik seharusnya berkata tidak.  Atau: Lima kali Charles menang bermain catur melawan Erik dan satu kali mereka remis.
1. 5

**Catur **

**Disclaimer**: All Marvel's.

**Summary:** Ketika pertama kali Charles bertanya apakah Erik mau bermain catur dengannya, Erik seharusnya berkata tidak. (Atau: Lima kali Charles menang bermain catur melawan Erik dan satu kali mereka remis.)

**Warning**: Penyalahgunaan kekuatan telepati dan magnetisme, penyalahgunaan ilmu Taksonomi, Matematika, bahasa Jerman, dan plot komik X-men. Pembicaraan yang agak rancu. Kata-kata yang tidak menyenangkan dan repetisi berulang (nah loh...). Referensi gak jelas. Crossover antara komik X-men dan film layar lebarnya... walau ga bisa disebut crossover juga, berhubung sama-sama X-men...? Karakter terlalu OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>Satu<strong>

* * *

><p>Erik Lehnsherr seharusnya merasa marah pada saat itu. Ia seharusnya merasa marah karena orang ini tiba-tiba datang dan menariknya keluar dari air. Ia seharusnya merasa marah karena ia begitu dekat dalam pengejarannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kapal selam yang ditumpangi Shaw bisa ia seret mendekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan orang ini tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.<p>

(Namun, dalam hatinya ia tahu: memangnya kalau ia sudah bisa membawa kapal selam Shaw mendekat, lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia pasti sudah kehabisan napas dan kalaupun masih ada udara tersisa di kedua parunya, kekuatan dan konsentrasinya pasti sudah habis dipakai untuk menarik kapal selam itu mendekat. Tanpa kekuatannya, ia bukanlah tandingan bagi _White Queen_-bagaimana mungkin ia mau berhadapan dengan Shaw?)

Charles menyodorkan mug berisi minuman hangat padanya. Ia terlihat begitu berantakan. Rambutnya basah dan menempel di wajahnya. Bajunya yang terlihat mahal juga basah kuyup dan berbau seperti ikan mati. Jika Charles Xavier saja terlihat seperti kucing jalanan yang disiram air, Erik tidak ingin tahu seperti apa tampangnya saat ini.

Erik menerima mugnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak mempercayai giginya yang bergemeletuk untuk bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang jelas. Kedua tangannya menimang mug yang menjalarkan panas ke tubuhnya. Erik tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Charles menyelimutinya dengan handuk besar dan menggirirngnya masuk dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir di dermaga.

_Penculikan_, pikir Erik. Ia mendesah pelan ketika udara hangat dari air conditioner menghangatkan bajunya yang basah kuyup.

Charles yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa, "Bukannya kau sudah terlalu tua untuk diculik?"

Erik tertegun. Bagaimana mungkin Charles bisa-_Oh, telepath, _pikirnya. Apakah tidak ada yang mengajarinya bahwa mengintip pikiran orang itu tidak sopan?

"Maaf, kekuatanku bukanlah sesuatu yang punya tombol hidup atau mati. Apalagi ketika aku kelelahan seperti ini, pikiran orang lain entah mengapa bisa dengan mudahnya menyusup dalam pikiranku. Terutama kalau diteriakkan seperti yang kau lakukan barusan."

Erik mendengus.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Oh, ya, kau bisa main catur?"

Erik mengerutkan dahi. Pertanyaan non sequitur macam apa ini? Apakah ini pertanyaan jebakan? Apakah sebenarnya sampai sejauh ini Charles sedang mengukur apakah Erik berbahaya atau tidak? Apakah sampai sejauh ini Charles berpikir bahwa ia tidak berbahaya, tetapi apabila ia menjawab bahwa ia bisa bermain catur, ia akan dianggap sebagai ahli strategi dan kemudian dianggap berbahaya? Apa yang akan Charles lakukan pada orang yang ia anggap berbahaya? Mengetahui kekuatannya, ia akan menghapus ingatan Erik dengan mudah. Akan tetapi, Charles adalah seorang telepath, ia akan tahu jika Erik berbohong. Mungkin sebenarnya ini adalah tes kejujuran dan bila ia menjawab dengan tidak jujur maka ia akan dianggap berbahaya? Atau mungkin ini memang pertanyaan non sequitur dan Charles memang benar-benar ingin tahu apakah Erik bisa main catur atau tidak? Tidak mungkin. Charles adalah telepath. Tidak ada telepath yang tidak punya maksud tersembunyi.

(_Kau cuma masih sakit hati dikalahkan oleh Emma,_ ujar Charles dalam kepalanya. Erik menggertakkan giginya tanpa berkata apa-apa.)

"...Ya?" jawab Erik ragu-ragu.

"Kau mau main catur denganku?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Erik tidak percaya. "Mengapa?"

Erik tidak bertanya, _Mengapa di sini? _atau, _Mengapa sekarang?_

Erik tidak bertanya, _Mengapa aku? _

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Charles, dengan senyuman yang tidak absen dalam membuat hati Erik memanas, "Bermain catur sendirian itu membosankan."

_Kau tidak sendirian, _bergema di pikiran Erik. Pasti Charles masuk ke kepalanya tanpa izin lagi.

(Erik mengacuhkan suara mirip suara Charles yang bergema sayup dalam kepalanya sesaat setelahnya. _Terima kasih, Erik._)

Beberapa jam kemudian, Erik menyesali keputusannya untuk memberi tahu Charles bahwa ia bisa main catur ketika ia kalah telak dan terpaksa tinggal bersama dengan Charles dan saudarinya di pangkalan CIA untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua<strong>

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier adalah seorang monster.<p>

Memang, Charles adalah seorang mutan, seperti Erik. Untuk lebih tepatnya, Charles adalah seorang telepath. Akan tetapi, mutan tidak identik dengan monster. Banyak manusia normal yang bisa menjadi monster dengan mudah. Sedangkan mutan yang menjadi monster di pikiran Erik selama ini hanya ada Shaw.

(_Homo sapiensis inferiores,_ kata _Herr Doktor _padanya dulu, _Wir sind Homo sapiensis superiores_. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu adalah nama latin legit atau tidak.

"Tidak," Charles menerangkan, "Kau tidak pernah belajar taksonomi? Nama suatu spesies itu terdiri dari dua kata, yang pertama ditulis dengan huruf kapital di awal dan mewakili nama genus, yang kedua adalah nama spesiesnya. Memang, pada zaman sebelum nama umum ini ditemukan, orang-orang menggunakan nama latin yang panjang. Namun, hal macam itu sudah lama ditinggalkan." Erik hanya bisa menyaksikan Charles memberi kuliah singkat tentang taksonomi, memperlihatkan buku-bukunya, dan contoh-contohnya dari beberapa jurnal. Salah satu hal yang bisa Erik tangkap adalah: _Herr Doktor ist Falsch, Charlest ist Richtig._

Charles mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi pada akhirnya _Magneto _akan memanggil mutan dengan nama _Homo sapiens superior_. Mungkin benar mereka bukanlah spesies baru, tetapi mereka adalah _ras _tersendiri, bukan?)

Charles bukanlah monster seperti Shaw. Tidak, bagi Erik selama ini, Charles adalah seseorang yang berpikiran positif. Charles mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya (_Erik_) hanya karena ia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Charles terlalu naif, terlalu suci, terlalu munafik. (_Arogan_, bisik pikirannya, dengan suara yang terlalu mirip dengan Shaw. _Ia terlalu bangga dengan manusia, karena di antara manusia, ia termasuk kalangan atas. Di antara manusia, ia spesial. Namun, di antara mutan, dia hanyalah sekedar nama._)

Charles adalah seorang monster karena ia terlalu sadis. Bukan sadis seperti Shaw, setidaknya Shaw memberinya pilihan (Gerakkan koinnya atau Herr Doktor akan menarik pelatuknya. Pada akhirnya, walaupun ia bisa meremukkan lemari, bell, dan menggerakkan semua besi di ruang sebelah, ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan koin itu sama sekali. Toh, pelatuknya sudah telanjur ditarik.), Charles sama sekali tidak memberinya pilihan ketika ia menyiksa Erik. Erik berpikir mungkin bila ia membunuh Charles sekarang, dunia ini dapat diselamatkan dari kekuatan mengerikan yang ada dalam diri orang di hadapannya ini. Sayangnya, Erik sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk saat ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat ketika Charles dengan tenang manghunus pasukannya, menghujam strateginya, menusuk kekuatannya, dan membunuhnya dengan satu kata.

"Skakmat."

"Mengerikan," gumam Erik.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, temanku," kata Charles dengan senyum yang cukup lebar.

"Sadistik."

"Erik," tegur Charles, senyumnya mengecil dan menipis, "Ini cuma catur."

"Kau beruntung ini 'cuma catur', Charles. Kalau ini adalah kehidupan nyata, kau pasti sudah dihukum mati karena tindakan tidak berperikemanusiaan macam ini."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Terlalu berlebihan? Kau bilang ini terlalu berlebihan?" Tangan Erik menyapu papan catur di hadapannya dengan cukup dramatis. Papan catur di hadapannya memperlihatkan fenomena tragis dari seorang raja hitam berdiri sendirian dikelilingi pasukan putih yang hampir lengkap, jika bukan karena tiga pion yang berdiri di sebelah kanan papan. Pasukan hitam sendiri berbaris dengan manis di sebelah kiri papan, dengan setia menunggu sang raja menggenapi jumlah mereka.

"Ini adalah kejahatan kemanusiaan, Charles," Erik menyimpulkan. "Kau seharusnya mengerti hal ini lebih dari aku."

Charles hanya mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau saja, Erik. Aku mau tidur, mengumpulkan energi untuk pencarian besok."

"Charles, kau mau melarikan diri dari dakwaanmu?" tanya Erik, "Apakah tidurmu bisa tenang bila kau menolak menghadiri pengadilanmu ini, Charles?"

"Aku melarikan diri dari kegilaanmu," jawab Charles, "dan ineksistensi dari kemampuanmu dalam permainan catur."

Erik hanya bisa mengejapkan mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga<strong>

* * *

><p>Jika ditanya adakah satu warna yang paling ia benci di dunia ini, Erik Lehnsherr mungkin tidak akan berkomentar. Jika ditanya adakah satu warna yang paling ia benci di dunia ini, Max Eisenhardt akan berkata oranye, merah, atau hitam kelabu asap pembakaran tubuh manusia. <em>Anya.<em>

"Aku suka namamu, Max," ujar Charles mengacaukan pikirannya. Profesor satu itu hanya melemparkan cengiran lebar ketika Erik mencoba membunuhnya dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Charles, bisakah kau _minggat _dari pikiranku sebentar?"

"Maaf, maaf," sahut Charles tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya," mulai Erik.

"Tidak," potong Charles riang.

Erik mengacuhkannya dan bertanya, "Kau mendapat gelar Profesor dalam bidang apa?"

"Psikologi!" sahut Charles. Erik punya dugaan bahwa Charles sedang mabuk kalau saja ia tidak begitu yakin bahwa Charles hanya mendapat satu gelas cocktail champagne malam ini.

_Aku hanya tidak terbiasa berada di antara orang-orang mabuk di bar tadi_, bisik Charles dalam pikiran Erik, _disorientasi mereka berakumulasi dalam pikiranku_.

"Oh," komentar Erik datar.

"Aku juga punya gelar Ph.D untuk Biofisika dan Genetik!" seru Charles. Seolah gelar PhD hanyalah sepeda baru yang diberikan orang tuanya.

"Oh," komentar Erik dengan sedikit sengit.

"Aku sepertinya punya gelar lainnya, cuma aku lupa, apa ya? Pokoknya aku sudah tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi semenjak aku lulus dari Havard ketika umurku enam belas tahun."

Kali ini, Erik tidak berkomentar.

"Kau tahu, ketika belajar Genetik, aku sempat bertemu Moira. Hanya saja, dulu namanya adalah Moira Kinross dan dia belum menjadi agen CIA. Kalau saja aku mengajaknya bicara saat itu, mungkin sekarang namanya menjadi Moira Xavier," kata Charles.

"Ayo teruskan," bujuk Erik, otaknya dengan licik memperhitungkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa ia kuras dari Xavier untuk informasi ini.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka pemerasan, kan? Kau juga tahu besok pagi aku akan menghapus ingatanmu tentang apa yang baru saja aku katakan, bukan?"

Erik tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia berpikir mengenai tiga gelar yang dimiliki oleh Charles dan mengira-ngira berapa gajinya sebulan dan apa kira-kira pekerjaannya. Erik sendiri sudah tidak bekerja sejak ia meninggalkan Israel, di mana ia bekerja sebagai sukarelawan di rumah sakit Psikiatri dekat Haifa.

"Aku juga pernah ke Israel untuk menemui Shomron."

"Daniel Shomron?"

"Ya, aku juga bertemu dengan Gabrielle Haller."

Mata Erik melebar. "Kau yang-"

"Membangunkannya dari katatonia? Ya."

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak ingat pernah melihatmu saat itu."

Erik tertegun. Apakah mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengan Charles sebelumnya tetapi Charles kemudian menghapus ingatannya? Hal yang bisa ia ingat dari Gabrielle Haller hanyalah bahwa ada seorang pria yang bisa membangunkannya dan kemudian menjadi pacar dari wanita itu. Ia tidak ingat seperti apa wajah dan kepribadian dari orang tersebut walau Erik sendiri sering lalu lalang di dekat kamar Gabrielle. Ia ingat sekali bahwa ia sering mengunjungi kamar Gabrielle untuk berbicara dengan seseorang, tetapi ia tidak ingat siapa dan tentang apa. Hal yang bisa ia temukan dalam memorinya adalah ruang kosong yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya.

Erik juga bisa ingat bahwa ia pernah mengalahkan Baron von Strucker dan mengambil bongkahan emas dengan logo Nazi. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingat bagaimana. Ia tidak ingat pasti, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang membantunya mengalahkan Baron Wolfgang von Strucker.

Wajah Erik memucat. Apakah mungkin Charles menghapus ingatannya? Mengapa?

Charles hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pikiran Erik. "Bagaimana kalau kita main catur?"

Charles mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur entah dari mana dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan bersenandung lagu Prancis yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Erik, ia menyusun bidak-bidak catur putih di hadapannya. Erik duduk bersila di hadapan Charles dan membantu menyusun bidak-bidak hitam di depannya.

Begitu buah catur telah tersusun rapi di atas papan catur, Erik bertanya, "Untuk apa-"

"Erik," potong Charles, "Kita akan bermain catur dengan taruhan."

Erik menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa taruhannya?"

Charles menerangkan, "Kalau kau menang, aku akan memberitahukan padamu apa yang terjadi di Israel dan mengapa kau tidak bisa mengingatku."

"Kalau aku kalah?" tanya Erik.

"Aku tetap akan memberitahumu, tenang saja," sahut Charles sambil tersenyum lebar.

Erik mendengus. _Akan tetapi, apa kemungkinannya aku bisa mengingat apa yang kau beritahukan padaku besok pagi?_

_Mendekati nol, _bergema di pikiran Erik disertai gambaran grafik xy di mana terdapat kurva yang bergerak dari y sama dengan tak terhingga pada nilai x sama dengan nol menurun sesuai dengan bertambahnya nilai x dan hampir menyentuh sumbu x, walaupun garis tersebut tidak akan pernah menyentuh sumbu x kecuali pada nilai x sama dengan tak terhingga, atau setidaknya begitulah menurut teori limit. Jadi, inilah yang disebut dengan mendekati nol.

"Charles," bisik Erik begitu ia merasakan serangan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Itu," ujar Charles bijak, "adalah kilasan dari iblis yang biasa disebut para sarjana sebagai Matematika."

"Jika ini adalah apa yang harus kau hadapi setiap harinya untuk mendapatkan tiga gelar itu, aku menjadi turut bersimpati padamu, Charles," ujar Erik dengan benar-benar tulus.

"Terima kasih, Erik, tetapi aku sudah cukup terbiasa. Lagipula, yang harus kuhadapi dalam perjalananku mendapatkan tiga gelar itu hanyalah salah satu anaknya, yaitu Statistika."

Erik menepuk pundak Charles simpati.

Keesokan paginya, Erik terbangun dengan sakit kepala sebesar Russia dan memori tentang catur dan grafik matematika yang menunjukkan nilai y mendekati nol.

Pasti ia terlalu banyak minum ketika main catur dengan Charles.

* * *

><p><strong>Empat<strong>

* * *

><p>Mereka telah bermain catur di tangga ini selama lebih dari tiga jam. Erik bisa menghitungnya dari letak matahari dan sudut sinarnya. Mereka telah berbicara tentang Shaw, tentang Russia, tentang kemungkinan diterimanya mutan oleh dunia, dan entah berapa macam dan jenis pembicaraan yang bisa dibicarakan oleh dua orang yang berada di dua sis bertolakan dari papan catur.<p>

Charles sudah bosan menanti Erik menggerakkan buah caturnya. Ia sudah mulai bosan sejak dua jam berlalu dan mulai menyusun buah catur hitam yang telah ia ambil dan menyusunnya dari yang paling kecil ke yang paling besar. Ia juga menyusun buah caturnya yang telah diambil Erik dan menjajarkannya dari kecil ke besar. Kemudian, ia membalikkan posisi bidak-bidak itu. Lalu, ia menderetkan pion-pionnya dan pion-pion Erik berdampingan, dua-dua, dan entah berapa permutasi yang bisa didapatkan dari delapan pion hitam dan enam pion putih.

Selanjutnya, Charles mulai membuat suara-suara aneh. Ia memperlakukan bidak-bidak itu seperti boneka dan membuat suatu pentas drama Romeo dan Juliet, di mana menteri hitam adalah Romeo (Erik masih sebal Charles menangkap buah caturnya itu. Ia juga mem-veto keputusan Charles untuk menjadikan menterinya sebagai Juliet) dan gajah putih sebagai Juliet. Kalau saja William Shakespeare ada di sana saat itu, ia pasti akan sangat bangga mengetahui adanya orang yang bisa hapal naskahnya di luar kepala.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat permainan menjadi bertambah durasinya karena Erik terlalu berkonsentrasi melihat pentas drama tersebut dan melupakan giliran.

"Ayolah, Erik. Walau kau pandang selama apapun, papan itu tidak akan berubah."

"Aku bukan mengharapkan perubahan posisi, tetapi perubahan perspektif berpikir. Kau sebenarnya Profesor bidang Psikologi atau bukan, sih?"

Charles melihatnya dengan muka sedih. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca diterangi sinar mentari menjelang senja. Erik menelan refleksnya untuk segera meminta maaf dan memalingkan kepalanya.

"_Perubahan perspektif berpikir _tidak akan muncul hanya dengan kondisi statis seperti memandang papan catur dalam jangka waktu lama. Perubahan perspektif berpikir akan lebih mudah muncul ketika kau dihadapkan dengan stimulan dinamis yang memicu perubahan dalam caramu berpikir."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Erik, menatap wajah Charles yang tersenyum padanya.

"Maksudku, kau jangan hanya menatap wajahku saja, Erik. Aku tahu wajahku ini begitu tampan, tapi-"

Erik memotong ucapan Charles dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, dengan efektif menutupi wajah Charles dari lapangan pandangnya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ia menggerakkan salah satu bentengnya.

Charles dengan sigap menggerakkan menterinya untuk menangkap benteng Erik. _Skakmat_, terdengar di pikiran Erik.

"Koreksi," kata Charles, jemarinya menurunkan telapak tangan Erik dari depan muka Charles. "Mungkin wajahku adalah stimulan yang bagus. Kau tidak seceroboh ini dalam giliranmu sebelumnya."

Kali ini Erik menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Erik, wajahmu juga stimulan yang bagus."

* * *

><p><strong>Lima<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana Charles di tempat tidur?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Raven ketika permainan catur antara Charles dan Erik dimulai.<p>

Erik dan Charles sedang mengawasi training Raven di salah satu kamar latihan kastil tua milik orang tua Charles. Hal ini adalah bukti nyata bagi Erik mengenai perbedaan kasta antara ia dan Charles. Ia jadi teringat akan salah satu cerita di _Kinder- und Hausmärchen_ yang dibelikan ibunya: _Aschenputtel._

(_Cinderella, Erik? Bukannya kasta mereka sama? Ela adalah anak saudagar, bukan?_ tanya Charles. Tawanya beresonansi pelan di pikiran Erik.)

Erik dengan santainya menambah beban pada instrumen angkat besi yang sedang digunakan Raven, mengacuhkan teriakan protes dari gadis biru itu.

"Jangan berisik. Kalau kau masih bisa bicara dengan santai seperti itu berarti kau masih punya kemampuan untuk mengangkat beban yang lebih berat," ujar Erik, "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu: dia mendengkur."

"Kau mengigau," kata Charles tenang.

"Aku tidak mengigau Charles, setiap orang dalam radius seratus mil bisa mendengar dengan jelas dengkuranmu itu."

"Bukan itu. Kau mengigau dalam tidur. Kau mengigau tentang perempuan bernama Magda sambil menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan di atas tempat tidur."

"Oh," gumam Erik. Mengetahui seperti apa Charles dan pernyataannya di depan gedung CIA bahwa ia mengetahui semua tentang Erik, Charles pasti sudah tahu siapa, apa, dan bagaimana arti Magda terhadap dirinya. Magda dan Anya dan _salam sayang _dari Auschwitz."Kau cemburu?"

Charles memutar bola matanya. "Bukan cemburu, mungkin kesal adalah kata yang tepat."

"Oh, ya?" Erik menyeringai lebar. "Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak dapat menolak daya tarik dan pesonaku, Charles-"

"Bukan itu. Aku kesal karena kau menarik dan menciumi selimut selama kau mengigau. Aku jadi tidak bisa menarik selimut itu karena tidak ingin terkena _substansi apapun itu _yang kau tinggalkan di selimut."

Raven menyengir lebar. "Oh, iya. Aku lupa kalau kalian sempat tidur dalam satu kamar dengan satu tempat tidur karena Moira salah memesan kamar."

"Ah," kata Charles. Kemudian, dengan logisnya ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau yang memesan kamar kami adalah Moira?"

Erik menatap Raven tajam. Raven merasakan bebannya bertambah walaupun Erik tidak menambah besi bebannya. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin Erik bisa menambah massa besi beban tanpa menambah volum? Apakah kekuatan magnetiknya juga dapat melanggar hukum fisika? Apakah mungkin Erik bisa menyusutkan dan memadatkan volume besi tanpa sepengetahuan Raven dan selama ini menambah massa besi yang ia junjung dalam skala molekul? Apakah mungkin ia melakukan semua itu dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik?

"Baiklah," kata Raven ketika ia mulai merasakan lengannya menjerit kesakitan, "aku mengaku, aku yang menyamar menjadi Moira dan memesan kamar untuk kalian. Erik, _hentikan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan!_"

"Aku sedang main catur. Memangnya apa yang sedang kulakukan?" kilah Erik dengan wajah tak bersalah. Tangannya smemajukan kuda hitam dan menangkap salah satu benteng putih. Namun, Raven bisa merasakan bebannya berkurang secara signifikan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Raven menyadari apa jenis kekuatan yang dipakai Erik dalam memanipulasi berat beban besi begitu ia merasakan lempengan baja tempat ia berbaring: medan magnet. Sial, keputusannya memberikan nama Magneto pada Erik ternyata benar-benar tepat.

"Tapi, jujur saja, apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman dalam satu ranjang?" tanya Raven. Tangannya dengan hati-hati mengangkat beban besi.

Erik menyeringai. "Main catur."

Raven mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak paham. "Main catur?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Raven." Erik menggerakkan menterinya. "Catur itu adalah _permainan orang dewasa_. Benar bukan, Charles?"

"Tentu saja, Erik." Charles menangkap menteri Erik dengan salah satu bentengnya, mengundang pekikan protes dari Erik yang dengan lihai ia acuhkan. "Catur itu selalu berkaitan dengan _klaim _dan _teritori."_

"Dan _menangkap _dan _menandai _bidak musuh kita sebagai bagian dari _teritori _kita," kata Erik, menangkap benteng Charles yang telah memakan menterinya dengan gajahnya yang tersisa dalam rangka balas dendam.

"Skak," ujar Charles, tidak melewatkan kesempatan dan menghantam gajah dengan bentengnya, menempatkan raja Erik dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan. "Dan juga sebagai _adu strategi _untuk menentukan _siapa yang di atas_."

"Kalian... benar-benar bicara tentang catur, kan?" tanya Raven sementara Erik menggerakkan rajanya satu kotak ke belakang.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang sedang kita bicarakan?" tanya Charles. Jemarinya menggerakkan menterinya ke pojok papan, sebaris dengan posisi raja Erik saat itu.

"Skakmat."

Erik menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Lima kali, Charles. Kau pasti membaca pikiranku selama ini."

Charles tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, temanku. Kau hanya kurang latihan."

"Oh," kata Raven dengan seringai yang tidak dapat berarti baik, "Apakah ini berarti Charles selalu _di atas_?"

Erik membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan dan membiarkan dirinya terbenam dalam kegelapan. Di seberang papan catur, Charles tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Raven mengeluarkan pekikan kecil ketika beban yang ia angkat menjadi _sangat_ berat. Dasar _Magneto_.

* * *

><p>Pesan moral yang bisa saya tangkap dari film layar lebar X-men sejauh ini adalah bahwa kita dapat mengubah alur cerita komik seenaknya asalkan pola alami tetap ada, yaitu bahwa Magneto tetap membuat Brotherhood of evil mutant dan berseteru dengan Charles Xavier yang memimpin X-men, usia dan timeline adalah sesuatu yang non esensial. Siapapun itu yang bikin plot cerita buat X-men First Class, saia mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.<p> 


	2. 1

**Warning**: Masih crossover dengan komiknya. Penyalahgunaan ilmu anatomi (mugkin lebih ke neurologi? juga tidak bisa dianggap 100 persen benar karena, selain diambil dari wiki, perasaan pas saia diceramahin soal sirkuit papez dulu ga kaya gini deh gambarnya...), fisiologi dan biokimia. Oh, dan ada angst di bagian akhir dari cerita.

**+Satu**

Ada banyak alasan mengapa Charles tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada permainan caturnya kali ini. Rencana mereka besok adalah salah satunya. Koreksi, rencana mereka besok adalah alasan utamanya. Ia masih kurang yakin mengenai rencana mereka untuk mencegah terjadinya perang besok. Ia tidak tahu tepatnya bagaimana cara mereka menghentikan Shaw ketika mereka sampai di sana. Memang, banyak orang mengatakan bahwa improvisasi adalah seni. Akan tetapi, Charles cenderung memilih untuk memiliki rencana yang bisa diimprovisasi dari pada mengimprovisasi keadaan secara langsung.

Charles akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan data dari Shaw. Jangankan data, demi satu datum pun ia mau memberikan setengah kekayaannya. Seandainya saja saat ini ada Cerebro yang bisa ia mendeteksi pikiran mutan yang menjadi anak buah Shaw, ia akan bisa mengetahui rencana Shaw.

Mungkin ia bisa meyakinkan Hank untuk membuat replika Cerebro. Charles segera menghapus rencana tersebut segera setelah memikirkannya. Cerebro tidak dapat dibangun dalam satu malam. Hank tidak akan setuju dengan rencana yang terlalu tiba-tiba begini. Walaupun ia yakin Erik pasti mau membantu membangun ulang alat tersebut jika Charles memohon dengan sangat.

(Sesungguhnya, Charles lebih yakin Erik akan membantu Hank memukulnya dengan besi terdekat sampai pingsan daripada membantu Charles melakukan hal gila di malam sebelum mereka berhadapan langsung dengan Shaw. Jujur saja, Charles tidak mau sadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati mereka sedang diserang rudal dari Amerika dan Russia atau sedang berhadapan dengan Shaw yang mengamuk. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia memilih tidur dan bangun dengan cara yang normal saja.)

Charles menghela napas dan menatap gelas yang berada di atas meja. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia meneguk habis minuman yang ada di gelas itu. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dan keraguannya untuk dapat mengingat hal sepele macam itu.

"Halo, Charles," sapa Erik, mengacaukan jalan lamunannya.

Charles mengangkat matanya dari gelas di meja ke sepasang mata yang terlihat berwarna keemasan disinari nyala perapian. Erik Lehnsherr, Max Eisenhardt, dan Magnus menatapnya dengan khawatir. Charles mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan campuran dari kekhawatiran, keheranan, dan sesuatu yang terasa seperti keakraban, seolah Erik telah mengenal Charles sejak lama, mengalir dari pikiran Erik.

"Halo, Erik," balas Charles.

Sesuatu yang terlihat mirip seperti senyum muncul di sudut bibir Erik. "Giliranmu."

Charles menatap papan catur yang berada di antara mereka. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia sedang bermain catur dengan Erik. Charles menggerakkan salah satu pion dengan sembarang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ketika Erik langsung menangkap bidak itu dengan kuda sesaat setelah Charles meletakkan bidak itu di atas papan. Ia juga tidak melihat ketika Erik mendongak menatap Charles, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya ketika mengetahui bahwa Erik telah membaca gerakannya dari awal hanya untuk melihat Charles kembali berkutat dalam lamunannya.

Charles tidak melihat semua itu. Akan tetapi, ia tetap saja tahu karena memori Erik sejak awal telah bercampur baur dengan memorinya. Ia bisa melihat semua itu dan merasakan keheranan Erik. Hal yang lebih menakutkan adalah : Charles sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membaca pikiran Erik. Charles tidak berusaha untuk mengintip pikiran Erik. Akan tetapi, Erik selalu meneriakkan isi pikirannya pada Charles tanpa sadar.

(Charles tahu bahwa Erik hanya meneriakkan pikirannya pada Charles karena ketika Charles bertanya pada Emma apakah ia bisa mendengar teriakan dari pikiran Erik, Emma memberitahunya bahwa Erik mempunyai pertahanan natural terhadap telepath.

Baiklah, Emma tidak berkata tepat seperti itu. Pembicaraan mereka lebih seperti ini:

"Emma, apa kau bisa mendengar suara pikiran Erik?"

"Sepertinya kita sudah sama-sama menetapkan fakta bahwa kita berdua adalah _telepath _sejak insiden di kapal dulu? Kau mau bukti lebih lanjut, sayang? Coba kau turunkan dulu perisai pikiranmu itu agar aku bisa membuktikan lebih lanjut engan _kata-kata_ku di _pikiran_mu."

"Lucu sekali, Emma. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang kumaksud. Apa kau bisa mendengar pikiran Erik saat ini tanpa berusaha untuk membaca pikirannya."

Wanita berpakaian serba putih itu menatapnya datar. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah menyuruh Charles untuk mempertanyakan kemampuan dari otaknya untuk berpikir. Hal ini tentu saja konyol, mengingat Charles masih ingat bahwa ia menyimpan dokumen yang berisi kertas-kertas yang menyebutkan bahwa ia mendapat berbagai macam gelar doktorat dan berbagai macam sertifikat yang seharusnya dapat meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan kepintarannya. Seharusnya.

"Aku serius, Emma."

"Aku juga serius mempertanyakan apakah kau adalah telepath karena hasil mutasi atau hasil pendidikan para cenayang."

"Bagaimana kalau kau turunkan perisai pikiranmu itu agar kita berdua bisa sama-sama melihat bukti bahwa aku adalah seorang telepath dengan kata-kata_ku_ di pikiran_mu_?"

"...Tidak, terima kasih."

"Jadi?"

Emma memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mendengarnya tanpa usaha? Dia itu _natural._"

"Oh," komentar Charles datar.

Emma mendengus. "Sebaiknya kau mengonsultasikan masalahmu dengan seseorang; kau mulai terdengar seperti _teman_mu itu.")

Kalau dipikir lagi, ketika Charles pertama kali bertemu dengannya dulu, Magnus memang telah memiliki perlindungan natural terhadap telepath. Pikiran Magnus tertutup dan karena itulah Charles langsung menyimpulkan bahwa, sama seperti dirinya, Magnus juga seorang mutan. Charles mulai curiga bahwa hal yang terjadi saat ini merupakan efek samping dari tindakan gegabahnya menghapus ingatan Magnus untuk menyelamatkan diri.

(Jujur saja, Charles yakin Magnus tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya pada siapapun. Namun, saat itu Magnus begitu terfokus pada dendamnya dan Charles khawatir ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menukarkan fakta bahwa Charles adalah seorang telepath dengan informasi mengenai keberadaan Klaus Schmidt jika ada yang menawarkan. Sebagai calon figur publik yang akan membela hak-hak para mutan, Charles tidak dapat mengambil resiko bila informasi ini jatuh ke tangan media masa.)

(Charles juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau ada yang menanyakan tentang Moira Kinross. Tentu saja Charles tidak menghapus ingatan Moira karena dia kecewa Moira membatalkan pertunangan mereka dan menikahi McTaggert. Tentu saja tidak. Akan tetapi, Charles sudah memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingat akan pertunangannya dengan Moira.)

"Charles," panggil Erik.

Tergugah dari lamunannya untuk kedua kalinya, Charles berkata sambil menatap kabur properti di sekelilingnya, "Giliranku?"

"Bukan," ujar Erik sarkastis.

"Kau memanggilku karena kau ingin aku lebih fokus?" tebak Charles.

"Coba lagi."

"Ah. Jadi, kau menyebut namaku karena kau ingin merasakan seperti apa namaku ketika kau mengucapkan tiap hurufnya? Erik, aku tidak menyangka kau-"

"Sama sekali bukan."

"Aku menyerah." Charles mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Erik?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Charles?" tanya Erik.

"Kamu," jawab Charles secara otomatis.

"...Jangan bercanda."

Charles tertawa. "Maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir mengenai kekuatan mutasiku."

"Telepatimu? Tentang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah menghapus ingatan seseorang secara paksa akan mempengaruhi kondisi mental orang tersebut."

Erik menjatuhkan kepalanya ke telapak tangannya. Gerakan ini sudah sangat terbiasa ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Charles Xavier sampai-sampai ia tidak berpikir dua kali ketika melakukannya. Charles bisa mendengar Erik bergumam dengan begitu lelahnya, "...dan tentu saja kau baru memikirkan hal ini di malam sebelum kita berhadapan dengan Shaw."

"Ini hanya pikiran tidak jelas, Erik. Mengapa kau terlihat depresi begitu?"

"Pikiran tidak jelasmu ini berpotensi untuk menjadi salah satu latihan bagi kekuatanmu, Charles! _Bagus sekali _kau mengatakannya _saat ini _ketika kita hanya punya waktu sekitar sebelas jam sebelum berangkat mengunjungi _teman _kita yang tercinta dalam wisata kita ke Kuba. Hapus memoriku sekarang, Charles!"

Perintah terakhir Erik terdengar begitu non sequitur di telinga Charles. Begitu di luar konteks sampai-sampai Charles harus dengan fasihnya bertanya, "Huh?"

"Aku ingin kau menghapus memoriku sekarang, Charles. Kita akan segera melihat bagaimana efek penghapusan pikiranmu terhadap kondisi mentalku."

"Erik, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Ayolah, hapus ingatanku! Aku tahu kau bisa."

"Erik, aku yakin hal ini melanggar undang-undang mengenai HAM. Aku tidak ingin masuk penjara."

"Aku mutan, Charles. HAM tidak berlaku padaku."

"Kau salah, Erik," sahut Charles. "Pada akhirnya mutan juga manusia."

"Kau tahu, aku bisa mencabik-cabik pernyataanmu barusan, tapi aku tahu itu akan makan waktu lama. Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan dengan permainan catur?"

"Catur," ujar Charles datar.

"Kita akan bermain catur dengan taruhan," kata Erik.

Charles tertegun dan segera mencari pikiran Erik. Akan tetapi, tidak ada memori yang tersisa dari malam pencarian mutan mereka. Charles diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega dan mengacuhkan perasaan hampa yang-tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya.

(Bukan hati. Hati berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan cairan empedu yang membantu proses pencernaan. Hati juga berfungsi dalam pemecahan sel darah merah dalam metabolisme porfirin, metabolisme obat-obatan, dan masih banyak fungi lainnya. Bukan, emosi berkaitan dengan sirkuit Papez. Dari hippocampus melalui fornix ke corpus mammillaris lalu melalui tractus mammillothalamicus ke thalamus, kemudian malalui genu capsula interna ke gyrus cinguli, melewati cingulum ke gyrus parahippocampalis dan kembali lagi ke hippocampus. Setidaknya sebelum kemudian ditemukan jalur lain yang berhubungan dengan amygdala, septum, dan gyrus lainnya. Kemudian emosi itu diekspresikan lewat neuron-neuron yang meledakkan sinyal-sinyal ke medula spinalis lewat transmitter dan menyalurkannya ke organ. Charles berpikir apa yang menyebabkan rasa hampa di dadanya; apakah mungkin karena bronkokonstriksi? Apakah karena vasodilatasi?)

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya Charles.

"Kalau aku menang, kau akan menghapus ingatanku dan kita berdua akan melihat hasilnya," jawab Erik.

"Kalau aku menang?" tanya Charles.

"Kau yang tentukan," ujar Erik

"Bagaimana kalau begini," Charles berkata, "Kalau aku menang aku ingin kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan aku."

(Charles melihat dari kejauhan ketika lelaki berambut putih itu melayang pergi bersama dengan tumpukan emasnya. Di sebelahnya, Gabrielle yang tidak bisa melihat tiga meter kubik emas Nazi batangan melayang di udara bertanya dengan cemas, "Charles, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Charles dengan senyum hampa.

Charles tidak begitu heran ketika kemudian ia meninggalkan Gabrielle.)

Erik hanya memutar matanya. "Jangan sentimental begitu."

Ketika mulai berkonsentrasi dan melihat satu-satunya pion yang tersisa adalah rajanya dan Erik masih memiliki tiga pion dan satu gajah, Charles mendengar, _aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu_.

("Lucu, ya," kata seorang anak buta yang ia temui di taman kota, "orang-orang yang menyakitimu _paling sakit _biasanya adalah orang yang berjanji bahwa mereka_ tidak akan pernah _menyakitimu, kau tahu?"

"Entahlah." Charles tersenyum, walau anak itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku harap aku tidak pernah tahu.")

Satu jam kemudian, raja Erik berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan raja Charles begitu Charles memakan bidak terakhir yang dimiliki Erik. Erik menatap permainan di hadapannya dengan tidak senang. Pikiran Erik memang sunyi, tetapi seandainya saja papan catur dan buah catur di hadapan mereka terbuat dari logam, Charles yakin saat ini yang berada di atas meja hanyalah besi cair tak berbentuk.

Kesunyian pikiran Erik terasa tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Charles.

"Erik, kamu itu-"

"Ya?"

_Tidak bisa main catur, ya, _bisik Charles dalam pikiran Erik.

Pernyataan Charles dengan efektif memecah pikiran Erik yang saat itu berada dalam suatu titik antara kemarahan dan ketenangan menjadi dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Erik," ujar Charles ketika pikiran Erik dipenuhi gambaran yang cukup sadis, "ingat, titik di antara kemarahan dan ketenangan."

"Oh, tenang saja, Charles." Seringai Erik terlihat lebih sadis dari pada ikan hiu. "Akan kuberi tahu padamu apa itu titik di antara kemarahan dan ketenangan yang telah didiamkan selama berminggu-minggu. Namanya sekarang adalah _dendam_."

Dua jam kemudian, Charles sekarang mengetahui apakah menghapus ingatan seseorang secara paksa akan mempengaruhi kondisi mental orang tersebut atau tidak. Jawabannya adalah ya.

In Conclusion:

Pada akhirnya, Charles tetap menghapus memori Erik tentang pernyataannya. Pada akhirnya, Erik secara tidak sadar melanggar pernyataannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, orang-orang yang meninggalkannya adalah mereka yang berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

(Charles tidak tahu kalau Erik dalam hati menyesal karena ia tidak pernah mengatakan pada Charles bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Charles tidak tahu bahwa Erik menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mengatakan hal itu walaupun permainan mereka remis.)

Mungkin, pikir Charles dalam hati, dalam penghapusan ingatannya yang ketiga, ia secara tidak sengaja menghapus Erik Lehnsherr dan menggantikannya dengan Magneto. Seperti halnya penghapusan ingatan yang pertama mengubah Magnus menjadi Erik Lehnsherr.

(Charles tidak tahu bahwa dengan penghapusan ingatannya yang ketiga, walaupun Erik Lehnsherr berubah menjadi Magneto, Magneto pada akhirnya adalah Magnus. Juga bahwa Erik berhenti menyentuh botol berwarna coklat di peralatan mandinya.)

Pada akhirnya, Charles paling tidak suka mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

(Pada akhirnya, baik Max Eisenhardt, Magnus, Erik Lehnsherr, dan Magneto adalah orang yang sama.)


End file.
